Fulsome
by Deandra
Summary: Lothiriel is disheartened by changes. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 143 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 143 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

**_A/N: Someone suggested this idea a long time back, and it's finally taken on life._**

**Fulsome**

**(Feb, 11 IV)**

Eomer tugged at the laces to his shirt, but paused to look up as a sigh emanated from his wife. She had just pulled a dress over her head and was now checking it closely in the looking glass, apparently dissatisfied with something about it.

"What is the matter?" he inquired, sitting down to pull on his boots.

When there was no response, he again looked up to eye Lothiriel questioningly, then rose to go and stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her gaze flicked to meet his in the glass, a frown marring her lovely face. He lifted an inquiring eyebrow, and at length she sighed again before explaining, "Bearing three children has taken a toll, I fear. My dresses no longer fit so well as they once did."

Eomer ducked his head to hide a grin, and slid his arms around her waist. Flattening his palms across her stomach, he pressed her back against him and kissed her head. "Beloved, it is natural that you gain some weight in bearing our children, and that it is difficult to lose afterwards. It is of little consequence. You are yet a handsome woman, even if your curves are a bit fuller than they once were. Do not think I am unaware of the effect childbirth has upon you, or the efforts you make in keeping your figure as nearly what it was when we married, but even if you become quite round I will still adore you. There will simply be more to love!" he assured her.

"Still..." she murmured, but he turned her in his arms and silenced her with a kiss.

"Still, nothing. You are beautiful and desirable, and nothing will change my mind about that. I will love you with gray hair and wrinkled skin; I will love you with extra weight and creaky joints! You are clean and sweet-smelling, you dress well and, most importantly of all, you fit perfectly in my embrace!"

She could not stifle a laugh at his discourse, nor a smile as his lips trailed down her face to her neck. With a grin, he entangled his fingers in her hair murmuring, "You have beautiful hair!" He pulled her to him and dropped a kiss on each eyelid. "And lovely eyes!" Pressing a kiss to her nose, he added, "An adorable nose!" His lips worked their way around to one ear where he caught her earlobe in his teeth. She giggled as his breath tickled her ear. "Charming ears…" He trailed kisses back to her face and then drew back slightly. "And, possibly my favorite of all, the most delectable lips imaginable!"

Her smile broadened as she drew him to her in a kiss. Lost in the pleasurable sensations he had created, she momentarily forgot the topic of conversation, but was soon reminded as he rumbled soft and low near her ear, "I do hope concerns about your figure are not going to prevent your indulging me in my desire for more children..."

Now she did laugh, joyously, and tangled her fingers in his flaxen hair. Pulling his lips back to her own, she paused ever so briefly to assure him, "Never! Our efforts toward that end make the consequences worthwhile! I will not cease trying to keep myself pleasing to your eyes, but I am glad to know you love me how so ever fulsome I may be."

THE END

3/28/07

FYI: Elfwine will be 10, Theodwyn 3 and Theomund 1 in 11 IV.

fulsome: characterized by abundance; generous in amount, extent, or spirit; being full and well developed

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**

Lothiriel is disheartened by changes. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 143 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


End file.
